


Christmas Drabbles- Third Watch

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the advent drabbles prompt for day two"Gingerbread Men"</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Making Gingerbread Men is more fun when two do it

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the advent drabbles prompt for day two"Gingerbread Men"

Faith's fond Christmas memories from her childhood included making Gingerbread Men with her mom. They would always do two dozen on the 23rd of December. When Faith moved out and formed a home with Fred, she tried to keep up the tradition. Once she became a cop, trying to keep the tradition became harder and harder. Once she made detective, she had the time to do it but Emily and Charlie weren't interested. Bosco, however, proved to be an enthusiastic creator of Gingerbread Men, although he did tend to add things like gunshot wounds to some of them-using red icing. They made two dozen two days before Christmas and then Bosco came with her when she took them over to her Mom's.


	2. Holiday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Adventdrabbles day 9 prompt of "Eggnog"

Faith and Bosco decided to have a Christmas party. They invited all of the old crew from the 5-5 and Bosco made some really strong eggnog. He kept telling Faith that eggnog was his specialty. This proved to be an icebreaker as Sully got drunk and began to sing, Davis and Sasha snuck out early and hoped that Faith and Bosco didn't notice and Finney ended up crashed in their guest bedroom. They didn't even know he was there until he emerged the next morning. Unfortunately, he caught them kissing but fortunately they had not moved on to anything else. He apologized profusely and left without breakfast. They decided to make the party an annual event.


	3. Faith's Faux Fur Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the adventdrabbles day 10 prompt of "fur"

This Christmas, Bosco decided to get Faith a fur coat. After all, she had put up with enough when she was his partner and now she put up with even more as his wife. He used Emily for reconnaissance and somehow a catalog for a host of fake furs showed up in his locker at work. Faith had an ethical problem with real fur and Bosco wouldn't admit it, but he did too.(The animal channel did several documentaries on fur farming and fur hunting).   
Despite Faith's behind-the-scenes managing of her gift, he surprised her with a beautiful faux fox coat on Christmas morning. Of course, it barely fit over her pregnant stomach, but she wouldn't be pregnant forever.


	4. Bosco's Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Advent Drabble Prompt of "Silent Night"

Bosco got up and looked out the window. It was never quiet in New York and even now it wasn't a completely silent night. He looked over at the small lamp on the table. Faith didn't mind him sleeping with the light on, still. He saw her in the soft glow, her hair soft against her face and her huge mound of a stomach sticking out. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant. With his children. Twins. He never thought that he would be so lucky. Of course, Faith was bitching a bit about starting all over but he knew that she didn't really mean it. Besides, he still worked anti-crime from time to time and they both made way more money than she and Fred had. Her mother was excited, even though Bosco still made Mona more nervous than she would admit. She had only briefly met him when he and Faith were partners and his intensity frightened her.


	5. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Adventdrabble prompt of "Sleigh Ride'

Bosco decided to take Faith on a romantic weekend getaway. He went all out. The place provided Sleigh Rides, it had skiing and ice skating. When that was too cold, one could retire to one's room in front of the fire. Faith loved it. Since she was pregnant, they couldn't ski or skate, but instead planned on curling up together on the sleigh ride sent them to their room for the rest of the day. The next day, the found that curling up in front of the fire had more appeal. Bosco said it was one of the best vacations he had ever taken.


	6. Sully's Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of 'Christmas Ribbon'

Faith didn't really mind being stuck on desk duty while pregnant. She minded but she knew it was temporary. She couldn't really believe she was pregnant again- at this late date- and with Bosco's twins no less. It really amused all of the old crowd from the Five-Five. Today, Faith had come to find a couple of presents on her desk, wrapped with bright red Christmas ribbon. When she opened it, she found that it was two identical miniature police hats- courtesy of Sully. Faith smiled for the rest of the shift and tried to resist the urge to reach down and pat her stomach.


	7. Dancing in the Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for adventdrabble prompt 14 " Christmas Fairy Lights"

Fred was dropping Charlie off at his Mom's house. He really hated seeing Faith-especially so happily married to Bosco. Fred had always known that Faith preferred Bosco, but even he was surprised when they actually admitted it to themselves and got married.   
The curtains were open and Fred could see the twinkling fairy lights of the Christmas tree and in their glow, Faith and Bosco were dancing.   
“I don't get...” Fred trailed off.   
Charlie laughed. He hadn't taken his parents divorce hard because he knew that they didn't get along and he was old enough to see the peace that came with the two of them splitting up. He knew his dad was happier.  
“He doesn't mind her being a cop-and you did, Dad- and he doesn't mind being bossed by her,” Charlie explained. “Come on, dad, you hated her being a cop. Even though now, as a detective, she isn't in as much danger as she was on the street.”  
Fred could still see them dancing, Faith's pregnant stomach sticking out in front of her.   
“Tell your mom I said Merry Christmas, “ Fred said finally.


	8. A conversation with Mona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabbles prompt of "Five Golden Rings

Bosco's intensity scared Mona Mitchell. She hadn't really known him when Faith was his partner. She had met him a handful of times and he hadn't really made much of an impression. He seemed capable and they had that thing that partners seemed to have.   
Once they got married, it was another story. Mona was over when Bosco stopped by for dinner with his partner, a smallish female named Stephens. She had frizzy red hair and freckles and looked straight out of the academy. Mona wondered that Faith didn't mind Bosco having a female partner but Faith explained that Bosco worked best with women, citing both Monroe and herself.   
The two of them got a call while they were eating and Bosco jumped up and urged his partner out the door, scarcely stopping to say goodbye.   
“Is he always like that?”  
:”Like what?” Faith looked at her mother blankly. She kept a police scanner in the house- mainly so she and Bosco could keep track of each other. Her detective hours were not fixed and he still worked the three to eleven shift.   
“He's so...” , Mona trailed off.  
“That's just Bosco. You just have to get used to him, “ Faith told her mother.   
Mona had to admit that Faith seemed much happier married to Bosco than she did to Fred. Even though it seemed that Bosco would be much harder to get along with . Mona simply wasn't aware of all the history between Bosco and Faith. The foundation that their relationship was based on.   
Now that Faith was pregnant, Mona still worried about how intense Bosco was. She didn't think that he would hit Faith or anything but the fact that he was so intense worried Mona.   
She came over and saw that the small brownstone they had bought was nicely decorated for Christmas, with a tree that could be seen through the picture window. Bosco's mustang was parked in the driveway and Mona wondered idly whether he would be getting a different car when he became a father.   
Faith's GMC Yukon was parked next to it and Mona knew that the car had been a wedding present from Bosco. When Mona got inside, she could see that Faith was in the living room sitting on the couch and Bosco was getting ready for work.   
“It's Christmas Eve, you have to work?”  
“Yeah, “ he said. “I volunteered. No one ever wants to work it, but I like t. You always have something nice happen. “  
Faith kissed him hard and told him to be careful and then he left, carrying his uniform and bag.   
Faith watched him pull out.   
“Is he going to get rid of that car?” Mona asked.   
“Why would he?” Faith turned to look. “I have enough room for the kids in my car and he can drive mine if he's carrying them. “  
Mona was silent. Faith looked up and said.   
“Look what he gave me. It's an early Christmas gift. “   
Mona looked. Mounted on a wooden frame was five golden bracelets. 'Five golden rings,' Mona thought ironically.   
“He's driving me crazy. He keeps trying to spoil me. I don't want him to spoil me. I want him to be Bosco. He's so happy because of the babies and Stephens keeps giving him these horrible ideas. “ She smiled at the present none-the-less. “Oh, well. He's so much more mellow now, then when we first partnered up.”  
“More mellow?”  
:”Much more mellow, “ said Faith.


	9. Father Christmas Gets Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of "Father Christmas"

Faith and Mona were still talking when Bosco came back for dinner. He was bitching and Stephens was listening as they made their way into the Brownstone. “I can't believe someone would steal a fucking 'Father Christmas' statue, not a 'Santa Claus' , but a fucking 'Father Christmas',” Bosco was saying as he made his way into the house.   
“We'll find it, Bos, “ Stephens was saying. She smiled at Faith and Mona as they made their way into the house and helped themselves to dinner. Faith had set it up in the kitchen. Bosco was still bitching as they served themselves and sat down at the table.   
“What happened?” Faith looked cheerful and interested. Bosco knew how much she missed working right now while on maternity leave.   
“Some jagoff skel stole a 'Father Christmas', Bosco explained. Faith was eying him in his uniform. She admitted that when they were partners, she had never entertained any thoughts of Bos because she was married to Fred. But, she did occasionally glance at his butt. Now she could be open about it. Bos saw the direction of her glance and wiggled a bit and Stephens blushed bright red.


	10. Bosco's Christmas Cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Advent Drabble prompt of "Christmas Crackers"

After Bosco left again, having eaten dinner with Faith and Mona, Faith got out some items and some brightly colored cloth.   
“What on earth?” Mona looked at what Faith was doing. She was wrapping two guns, sevreral boxes of bullets and a bullet-proof vest that was much better than the standard issue. Faith fumbled with this article for a moment before laying it aside. It was simply too big to go into what she was trying to do.   
“Faith? What are you doing?”  
Faith looked up at her mother and smiled. “It's Bosco's Christmas Cracker. You know, you're supposed to pull one apart and it explodes. The joke is when he pulls it apart what is inside will explode. “ She began wrapping cloth around the items-sans vest.   
“Why would you give your husband guns for Christmas?'  
“Because he's my husband and I like making him happy. And he loves weapons. He'll love these. I wonder if I should have gotten him a new ankle holster? Too late now, I guess. “   
Faith smiled again. “Bosco taught me how to shoot, you know. “ Faith was sobered a moment. Bosco had taught her how to shoot. The first time she killed someone was to save Bosco.   
Mona was looking confused again. She didn't understand Faith and Bosco's relationship at all.   
“Bosco and I met in the Academy. I helped him with the book stuff and he taught me how to shoot and pass the obstacle course. When they partnered us together later, we were already friends and we already knew each other. It worked perfectly.”  
“Did you ever cheat on Fred with Bosco?” Mona asked this very quietly, but she knew that Faith being a cop was one of the things that went wrong with her marriage to Fred. She was confused by her daughter's relationship with her new husband but she could easily see the bond they shared. Had they shared it when Faith was married to Fred?  
“No, Ma, “ Faith laughed as she concentrated on getting the package wrapped with ribbon. “ I did not have sex with Bosco when I was married to Fred. But, we were friends and we know each other and Fred was jealous of that.”  
Mona stared at Faith. Faith had just called her one day and told her that she was going to Atlantic City to get married and she wanted Mona to be there. Mona came right along and met Rose, which was interesting. She had only met Bosco a few times and was surprised that Faith was doing something so sudden.


	11. Looking at the Christmas Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the advent drabble prompt of "Christmas Star"

When Bosco got home that night, he found Faith waiting for him.  
“What are you doing up? “ he demanded.”You need your rest, being pregnant and all.”  
“Relax, Bos, “ she said. “I took a nap earlier, even though I am not that tired. I'm taking care of myself.”  
He smiled and she showed him his 'Christmas Cracker'. He opened it and smiled at what she had gotten him.  
He put his coat back on and grabbed her coat for her.  
“Come outside, “ he told her. “I think I saw the Christmas star.” She went outside with him and saw where he gestured.  
“Bos, “ she said. “I think that's Jupiter or something.”  
“So?” he asked. “They think the original star was a nova or something.”  
They watched until Faith got cold and then they went inside and Faith made cocoa for the both of them.  
“Did your mom go home/”  
“Yeah, “ said Faith. “She'll be back tomorrow, though. “  
“Great, “ said Bos. “Rose and Mona. Should be fun. “ He couldn't deny his mother. As the only son left with twins on the way, there was no way he could keep Rose away. And, he was happy to have her around as long as his dad knew that he was never welcome.  
“I was telling Mona how we decided to get married. She still doesn't understand.”  
“I get that," said Bosco. " Rose understands," Faith continued. "But because she saw us as partners a lot more than Mona. She knew how tight we were. Mona didn't really see all of that. It's not like I confide in her much. “  
Bosco sipped his cocoa. He could understand how it would seem to Mona who barely knew him. He had still been staying with Faith as he dealt with healing up from being shot, Maritza's death(which hurt more than he wanted to admit. Despite all their history, he did care for Cruz). Suddenly he realized that where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with was Faith. He knew that they should get together. He was so convinced of this that he went to Tiffany's that day and looked at rings. He He and Faith weren't even speaking at the time but he knew that wouldn't last. It took another three weeks before the proper chance presented itself. Emily called him and told him that Faith was suffering from nightmares. He came over and woke her up while she was having one. He kissed her and they ended up making love right there. When they broke for air he told her he loved her and asked her to marry him. She told him he loved him too but she didn't want to marry him. They made love every day and he asked her every day. She kept refusing even as he started to spend every night at her apartment.  
Two months later, he was dressing for his shift when she came in looking freaked out.  
“I'm pregnant. The doctor says that there's two heartbeats. Twins.”  
His face broke into a wide smile. “Now, I guess you have to marry me.”  
She smiled at him. “I guess I do.”  
They went to Atlantic city the following Saturday.


	12. A Visit from Brother Stanley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of "yule log"

Faith had stopped inviting her brother Stanley for Holidays while she was married to Fred because he provoked Fred. When she and Fred split up, she called her brother and told him but she didn't even think to invite him to her impromptu wedding to Bosco. Therefore, he was a bit surprised that she invited him up for Boxing day. He had never even met Bosco and Mona hadn't said much to him about it.  
Stanley arrived looking visibly impressed at the neat brownstone and Bosco's Mustang and Faith's Yukon in the driveway. He met Bosco and handed him the bottle of wine. Bosco could care less about a 50 dollar bottle of wine and he wasn't much of a drinker. He had cut that out after his first round of panic attacks.  
“Thanks, Stanley. Let me put this over here. Maybe Mona and Rose want some. You know, Faith can't drink and I don't drink. “  
Stanley looked a little taken aback when Faith came out. No one had told him that she was pregnant. She smiled self-consciously and said, “I thought Ma told you. I'm having twins.”  
He smiled. He had been mentally cataloging the place. He knew nothing about the guy his sister had married except that he had been Faith's partner on the street for 9 years before she became a detective. He sized up the smaller man by his killer handshake.  
“So, Stanley. Why don't you come into my den.”  
Stanley accepted, carrying a can of soda. Once inside, he wished that he had taken a drink and opened the wine. Bosco had a case full of guns in his study. Stanley could see that there were about 15 guns all locked behind glass.  
“I have to rearrange them. I need to get another display case, “ said Bosco. “Faith got me these”,he opened another locked cabinet and took out two guns. “They were a Christmas gift to me. I think I'm going to use this one”, Bosco gestured to the smaller of the two.”It would be a good second weapon. I think that's what Faith was thinking when she bought it.”  
He put them away and locked the cabinet. He gestured to another cabinet ”Those are Faith's, “ he said.  
Bosco turned on the television and got a football game on. Stanley sat down and tried to think of something to say. He could see the scar on Bosco's face, although it had healed quite a bit.  
“That's some scar. How did you get it?”  
Bosco touched his face self-consciously. He rarely thought about the scar. He had had three plastic surgeries to help reduce it, but the doctor's said he would need at least two or three more.  
“A bullet came out my face, “ he said, shortly.  
Stanley looked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected him to say that.  
“Oh, “ he said.  
“I hurt protecting my wife. I pushed her out of the way, “ Bosco said.  
“Faith?”  
“I don't have another wife, “ said Bosco. He sat down on the couch and put his feet up. Stanley took the chair and sat back nervously.  
“This was when you and Faith were partners?”  
“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “But then I was comatose for a while and in the hospital. Faith got promoted.” He didn't add that Faith took a promotion after shooting the man that had ordered the hit on him.  
“She's a fantastic detective, “ he added proudly.  
Stanley hadn't relaxed in the next half hour when Faith came in to check on them.  
“I'll bring some snacks in for you two in a minute, “ she said.  
Bosco hopped up and went and got the snacks and then settled back down.  
“I don't want her exerting herself, “ he explained to Stanley, passing him a plate and gesturing for him to take some food.  
“She must love the pampering, “ said Stanley. He saw Faith so seldom that he was actually serious.  
Bosco laughed. “Yeah, she tells me to stop it a couple of times a day. I spent years listening to her boss me around. I just ignore her. She's pregnant with twins and she's over 35. I'll pamper her because she's my wife.”  
He was silent again. Fred didn't think that Bosco was a very friendly guy but he seemed to be an improvement on Fred and their house was lovely.  
“Bos, “ Faith called. “Sully and Davis are here. They brought a Yule log. “  
Bosco went out and brought back a morose looking man with graying hair followed by a tall handsome African American guy with a razor cut. He was carrying a log.  
“I know you don't drink, so I brought a yule log, “ he told Bosco.  
“Come on in, “ said Bosco. “This is Faith's brother. Stanley, this is Ty Davis and John Sullivan.”  
“Hi, “ said Stanley. “ I take it that you are all police officers too? “  
“Not me, “ said Sully. “Not anymore. I'm retired.” He was eyeballing the door. He had been secretly seeing Rose, Bosco's mom. Nothing serious but he took her out to dinner every once in a while. He was planning to go out and talk to her in a few minutes.  
“I am. So is my wife, “ said Ty. “She's in the other room talking to Faith.”  
Stanley tried to relax but he couldn't. None of them really said anything, but seemed to concentrate on the game. Faith came in carrying more snacks followed by a beautiful, petite African American woman who she introduced as Davis' wife, Sasha. Stanley noticed that Bosco greeted Sasha very coolly- he still wasn't good with her having been internal affairs. The women exited just as quickly, although Faith had a rather disturbing conversation as she showed Sasha and Davis the guns she had given Bosco. They were suitably impressed. Davis and Bosco started comparing cases. Stanley gathered that they had at one time been all part of the same precinct but that they were not now. He found some of the stories to be absolutely hair-raising. After an hour of this, he went out to find his wife. She was with Faith, who smiled at Stanley as he approached.


	13. Continued Family Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of "Crumpled wrapping paper"

Stanley didn't get much of a chance to talk to Faith until after dinner was served. Since he had spent the day before with his wife's folks, it was Stanley chance to exchange gifts with his mother and Faith had waited to give Mona her present out of respect for Stanley. Stanley had gotten his mother an expensive necklace and earring set. Faith had gotten her mother coupons to two different day spa's so that she could go and spend the day and get pampered. Mona loved both gifts and hugged her children.   
Faith gathered up the crumpled up wrapping paper and threw it in the trash. Stanley came and talked to her as she was doing this and cleaning up. The gang from the old 5-5 were all holed up in Bosco's den watching football, anyway.   
“So, you seem happy, “ said Stanley.   
“I am, “ said Faith.   
'He seems like an improvement on Fred, “ said Stanley. He couldn't resist. He had hated Fred.  
“I didn't marry him to impress you or get your approval, “ she told him tartly. “I married him because I love him, because he is my very best friend in the world and we have shared so much that it wasn't a transition for him to become my husband.”  
Stanley was taken aback. The truth was that he didn't know Faith very much any more. He knew that she was a police officer but the stories he had heard in the den had horrified him. Bosco had proudly told two different and equally hair-raising stories involving Faith killing people. Stanley couldn't help himself from looking at the scar on Bosco's face and feeling upset at what seemed to him to be a dangerous lifestyle.   
“And you're having his babies?”  
“Yes, “ she said.   
“And how is that going to work with your jobs. You regularly risk your lives, both of you,” said Stanley.   
“We have lots of life insurance. Bosco is still on the third watch-three to eleven. I will be working the detective shift, and the babies will be in daycare for about four hours a day. “ Faith had spent months figuring this out and Bosco deciding that he wanted to be a hands-on dad. It was a bit weird to be having his babies, as much as Faith loved him.   
Stanley didn't look reassured. “Look Stanley, “ said Faith. “I am in a great deal less danger now that I am a detective. Bosco does a lot of work with anti-crime. You just heard some stories. Everything will be fine.”  
Stanley found it hard to relax but he went back into the room with the others.


End file.
